


Who runs federal law enforcement agencies? Girls.

by Lemon_lady



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Abby and Garcia are two sides of the same coin, Crossover, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gen Work, Penelope Garcia CARRIES the BAU and no one can convince me otherwise, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_lady/pseuds/Lemon_lady
Summary: The woman is wearing knee high rainbow socks, a skintight sundress, and a fluffy headband patterned with what Abby can only assume are DIY googly eyes. Her hair is done in the same style Abby’s is, two pigtails and flat ironed bangs. She has a figure that is begging to be hugged and she is someone bold enough to walk through an airport in a full face of kooky makeup and a flashy outfit.It takes Abby the ten minutes between  boarding and takeoff to decide that she is the most beautiful woman she’s ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.
Relationships: Abby Scuito and Penelope Garcia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Who runs federal law enforcement agencies? Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlets I’m writing on a plane part three. :0
> 
> Has anyone else noticed that there’s an early season criminal minds counterpart to every early seasons NCIS character. This is in no way a bad thing, crime dramas are very archetypal! I think it’s very cool 🥺

Abby is staring at the passenger seated across the aisle on her flight.   


The woman is wearing knee high rainbow socks, a skintight sundress, and a fluffy headband patterned with what Abby can only assume are DIY googly eyes. Her hair is done in the same style Abby’s is, two pigtails and flat ironed bangs. She has a figure that is begging to be hugged and she is someone bold enough to walk through an airport in a full face of kooky makeup and a flashy outfit. 

It takes Abby the ten minutes between boarding and takeoff to decide that she is the most beautiful woman she’s ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. 

“Excuse me?” The stranger asks in a honey sweet voice that perfectly matches her appearance. “Did you need something?” 

“Oh! Uh hi!” Abby had been staring so intensely she hadn’t noticed she was addressing her. The woman looks slightly nervous, Abby doesn’t fault her for it, a tall goth woman staring you down from across the aisle would make almost anyone uneasy. (Whether or not that particular tall goth woman was grinning ear to ear as Abby had been.) “I’m so sorry! I’ve been staring at you for the past ten minutes.” 

“I noticed.” The stranger giggles. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you’re absolutely adorable.” Abby blurts out. 

“I don’t meet many people who appreciate my fashion sense.” The stranger smiles, showing off multicolored adult braces. 

“Same here!” 

“I don’t know if adorable is exactly what  _ you’re _ going for.” The woman teases. “But you are...terrifyingly beautiful? If that makes sense.”

“I’m Abby.” She reaches a hand across the aisle. The woman does the same, her entire arm is covered in silly bands. 

“Penelope.” 

“Where are you getting up to in Washington DC?” 

“Work conference.” Penelope shrugs. 

“Does your boss let you wear those kind of clothes to work ?” 

“I work in a...dark profession. My coworkers appreciate a bit of color. What about yours?” 

“Actaully. About the same!” 

“Two alternative ladies on a red eye to DC! I wonder if we work in the same profession.” 

“I doubt it.” Both woman say at once. They giggle for a moment, much to the chagrin of the middle aged man trying to sleep next to Penelope. 

“I’m with NCIS.” Abby flashes her badge. 

“FBI!” Penelope shouts, loud enough to wake up her seat mate and turn a few heads. 

“Garcia could you keep it down? It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow.” He grumbles. 

“Sorry Rossi.” She winces, and turns back to Abby. 

“Wait..” Abby holds up a hand the gears in her head turning. “You’re Penelope Garcia! You basically run the BAU!” 

“Oh...well...I’m not really....” Penelope blushes. 

“No protests! Don’t be modest! Cases wouldn’t get solved without us computer geeks!” 

“Us? You’re Abby freaking  _ Scuito _ aren’t you!” She grins. 

“You know me?” 

“There’s only so many lovely ladies in law enforcement.” Even  _ fewer  _ techies. I keep tabs.” Penelope winks. 

“So do I. Well kinda.” Abby frowns. “My boss doesn’t particularly like the FBI to tell you the truth.” 

“ _ Some _ of us can be a bit elitist.” Abby whispers. 

“Gibbs tells me stories about you to keep me motivated. I think I’m supposed to see you as my competition. But you just inspire me.” She smiles sheepishly. “Hey. You wouldn’t happen to be in town for the joint agency conference on racial bias in the justice system would you?” 

“I totally am!” Penelope pauses. “ But I probably shouldn’t sound so excited about that.” 

“You can totally be excited.” Abby pats her arm. “Something like this is long overdue-” Their conversation is interrupted by the pilots landing announcement. 

“How would your boss feel about you getting breakfast with someone from the Bureau?” Garcia leans over to ask when the announcement ends. 

“What Gibbs doesn’t know...can’t hurt him.” 

“Great!! Can we grab breakfast before heading over to the conference?” 

“That sounds awesome!” 

The two women leave the airport together, bags trailing behind them. Abby’s is a sleek black trunk. Garcia’s is a polka dot rollaway. 

“I have a quick question.” Abby tells the other woman once they’re situated in a shared taxi. 

“Shoot!” 

“Do you like Caf-Pows?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had one….” 

“Well then!” Abby beams. “Penelope Garcia, I’m about to change your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they walked off into the sunrise and that was the start of a long lasting friendship with many exchanges of cat memes, day of the dead celebrations, and general merrymaking. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
